


I Found You

by Aj4668



Series: Missing Pieces [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alive Finn Hudson, Angst, F/M, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Jimmy Kimmel Live, Some canon/some AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj4668/pseuds/Aj4668
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is a beautiful love, and we have nothing to be ashamed of, to hide."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the awesome [fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly)! Any mistakes are my own.
> 
>  
> 
> This is part of the Missing Pieces series. All of the couples' stories complement other stories in the series, and will be more enjoyable (and will likely make more sense) if you read all of them.

Mercedes sat backstage in a dressing room at Jimmy Kimmel Live, waiting to be called to go on stage. She was there to promote her new album, “Choices”, and would also be performing. She put a final touch on her lipstick just as the assistant came to take her to the green room. 

She smoothed her skirt, and sat down. A few moments later, the door opened, and a tall, handsome man came in and sat. He held his hand out to her, and said, “Mercedes Jones, right? I’m Cooper Anderson…”

“I know who you are,” she laughed as she shook his hand. 

“Oh, it’s nice to meet a fan,” Cooper said.

“No, oh, well yes, I’m a fan, but I’m from Lima. I went to McKinley with Blaine. I was in the ‘Master Class’ that you taught.”

“Oh my god, that’s right. Blaine has mentioned you. And that class, how embarrassing.”

“Did you really mean that? You didn’t point at me when you said it,” Mercedes joked. Cooper groaned and rolled his eyes at her.

“So what brings you here tonight, Mercedes?”

“I have a new album. I’m here to promote it. You?”

“I’m promoting the upcoming season of my show. Are you singing tonight?”

“I am.”

“Good, I’ll stay to watch it, if you don’t mind.”

The door opened, and the assistant said, “Miss Jones, you’re up.”

“Cooper, it was great to see you again.”

“You too, Mercedes, but I’ll see you after. You can count on it.”

 

Mercedes was chatting with Jimmy Kimmel during a commercial, and he asked if she knew Cooper. When she told him that they were from the same hometown and she went to high school with his younger brother, Jimmy was amazed. 

“Do you mind if I have you out here together for a few minutes before you sing?”

“No, not at all, but we don’t know each other that well at all,” Mercedes said.

“That’s okay, we’ll just go with it,” Jimmy said.

They came back from commercial, and Jimmy brought Cooper out to discuss his show. Cooper’s show, “Drones”, was coming back for a second season, after a big cliffhanger at the end of season 1. It was a spy show, and fans were waiting to find out if the enemy had captured Cooper’s character.

After trying to get spoilers from Cooper, and showing a clip, Jimmy said, “So I understand that you and Mercedes are from the same hometown?”

“Yes, isn’t that crazy?” Cooper said. “She and my younger brother went to high school with each other, and sang in the glee club together.”

“Do you mind if we bring her out to chat about how a small town produced the two of you?”

“Not at all, and you have no idea.”

“Huh, that sounds intriguing, but welcome back, Mercedes,” he said as Mercedes came back out. She hugged Cooper, and sat down beside him.

“So you two are from Lima, Ohio. Cooper, you just said I had no idea when I mentioned the two of you. What did that mean?”

“Well, Mercedes is friends with a bunch of successful people from Lima. I think her entire glee club is famous, or damn near close.”

“Oh really? Mercedes, who did you sing with that we may know?”

“Cooper, I’m going to hurt you, or Blaine will. Well, there’s Blaine Anderson-Hummel, for starters…”

“Wait – he’s from Lima? He and his husband, Kurt were on one of our New York shows,” Jimmy said.

Cooper laughed. “Yes, Blaine is my brother.”

“Holy cow,” Jimmy said. “I never made that connection.”

“We also went to school with Rachel Berry, who is on Broadway now in Jane Austin Sings, directed by her husband, Jesse St. James, who is also from the area, but he didn’t go to our high school,” Mercedes said.

“Oh yes, Rachel was in Funny Girl and had a TV show, right?” Jimmy asked.

“That’s the one,” Mercedes agreed. “Her publicist, Santana Lopez-Pierce, who everybody knows, is a McKinley grad, too.”

“What the hell is in that water?” Jimmy asked, laughing. 

“Tina Cohen-Chang and Artie Abrams also were in the glee club with me. There are others but we probably don’t have time to list them all. I’m sure people could Google it or something.”

“Of course they were. I’ve just been told that we have a clip of this amazing glee club, the, um, New Directions. This is from your Nationals performance in Chicago in 2012. [Check it out](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z4pzxlbeaqI). See who you recognize.” Mercedes groaned. 

When they return from the clip, Jimmy asked, “Did I see a guy named Noah Puckerman in there?”

Mercedes said, “Yes, we graduated together. You know him?”

“He cleans my pool! He runs the best pool cleaning service I’ve ever had. What IS it with this glee club?”

Cooper and Mercedes were laughing hard, and Mercedes just shrugged. “I don’t know. We just work hard.”

“Sure, whatever. That’s it. Nothing to do with talent,” Jimmy laughed. “What’s the name of your teacher?”

“Well, it was Mr. William Schuester, but he is the principal now, and it’s a school for the performing arts. Sam Evans leads it now.”

“Let me guess. Sam was in it, too,” Jimmy said.

“Yes, and we have another former member, Finn Hudson, who leads a National Championship glee club here in LA.”

“Well, you need to sing before we run out of time. You ready?”

“Of course.”

“Ladies and gentlemen, singing ‘Choices’ from the album of the same name, Miss Mercedes Jones!”

While Mercedes was singing, Cooper was entranced. He’d heard her sing before, on the radio, and on his phone, since he’d downloaded some of her songs, but seeing her live was something special, really special. 

Her song was about making a choice between staying in your comfort zone, or taking a risk on something new. Wow, that’s his life right now. She could be singing directly to him.

Her song ended, and Jimmy quickly ended the show.

“Thanks to Mercedes Jones, Cooper Anderson and apparently, The New Directions of Lima, Ohio. Oh and since five people have come up to me asking, the pool company is Puckerman Pool Service, but it’s only in California. Puck, get ready, man. Have a great night, everyone!”

 

“Oh my god, I have to text everyone and tell them to watch, especially Puck. Holy crap,” Mercedes said to Cooper.

“You text, and then can we call Blaine and Kurt together? I’d love to talk to them really quick.”

“Sure, how long has it been since you’ve talked to them?” 

“Oh just a few weeks, but this is big,” Cooper said with a grin.

 

Mercedes sends the text: 

TO: New Directions 8 pm PST

Watch Kimmel tonight. Cooper Anderson and I are on. Talked about Lima. Just watch. Puck – you DEFINITELY need to watch. Oh and clip from Chicago Nationals was shown. Don’t ask, just watch, and spread the word. :) 

 

Mercedes then dialed Blaine’s number, and put it on speaker.

“Hey Mercedes, we just got your text. How did you end up on a show with Cooper?”

“Hey Squirt, I’m here, too.”

“Hey Coop, don’t call me that,” Blaine said automatically. “So what’s going on? How did you all talk about Lima?”

“Cedes, please tell me that you were kidding about the clip,” Kurt said.

“Nope, that was a surprise to us, too, and before you ask, it was Nationals, and ‘Paradise by the Dashboard Light’. They showed enough to pretty much show everyone, so you both were shown.”

“Oh my god, it will have a million hits by tomorrow, and…” Kurt said.

“Kurt, I love you, just stop now and watch the show. DVR it, too. I’m going to go now, and call my parents. Love you guys!” Mercedes tried to end the call before Kurt started ranting about something.

“Love you both, and Coop, I’ll call tomorrow about the other stuff, okay? You doing okay?” Blaine asked.

Cooper looked at Mercedes to see her reaction before answering. She raised her eyebrows to indicate that she didn’t know anything, and Cooper sighed, and said, “Sure Squirt, that’s fine. Love you.”

He hung up before Blaine could tell him not to call him that again. 

Cooper made a quick decision, and went with it. “Hey, do you want to go get a drink, or coffee or something to eat?”

“Yeah, sure, that’d be great. Just let me call my parents and get my stuff from my dressing room. I’ll meet you at the door in 5 minutes?”

“Sounds good.”

 

They decided to get something to eat, and went to a small diner a few blocks away. They had comfortable conversation while they waited for their burgers to arrive, and Mercedes was telling him about her life since graduation.

“Well, you know I opened for Beyoncé, which was a dream come true. Not only is she amazing, but I learned so much from doing that. It was the hardest thing I’ve ever done, but I wouldn’t trade it for anything.”

“How long did you tour?” Cooper asked.

“Six months. After the tour, I worked on my next album, “It’s My World.” That took almost a year, and released last year. I didn’t tour for that, and now it’s ‘Choices’, which you heard a song from tonight. That will be released next week.”

“Are you touring?”

“No, as I said to Jimmy, I’m doing some guest spots on a few different shows coming up, so touring is impossible right now.”

“You act, too? What IS it about that glee club?” Cooper joked.

“Oh well, you sing and act, too, Cooper. Maybe it’s Lima. It IS so cultured. Tell me about your show. I’m sorry I haven’t seen it. Is your character captured?”

“I love my show. Dream come true for me. And I can’t tell you that. You may just have to watch it.” He got quiet for a moment, wishing he could watch with her, but he didn’t know how that would be possible, not right now anyway, and she’d never go for it.

“Cooper, are you okay? I think I just lost you for a minute.”

“Mercedes, can I tell you something? I need to just get this off my chest.”

“Sure, what’s going on?” Mercedes looked at him with concern.

“So I’m sure you know I’m married to Christy Morgan, right?”

“Yes, everyone knows you’re married to Christy Morgan,” Mercedes laughed.

“Right, sorry. Well, we’re separated, actually. We have been for a year. I actually don’t know how it hasn’t hit the tabloids, because we haven’t lived together at all in a year. Blaine knows, though.”

“Oh Cooper, I’m sorry. I had no idea. Blaine never mentioned it.”

“No, Blaine is good about that. Anyway, the reason I’m telling you this, and telling you that Blaine knows, is because I’d like to ask you out, and he can verify that I’m telling the truth.”

“Wow, I’m flattered, really, but you’re still technically married, and I don’t date married men, Cooper. I’m sorry, really. I think I’d have enjoyed that.”

“I’m sorry, too. Can we be friends, though? I like you.”

“Of course.” She grabbed his phone, and put her information in it, then sent herself a text so she’d have his. “See? Friends.”

They ended the evening shortly after as he had to be on set first thing in the morning, and she was sure she’d have a ton of calls and texts after the show aired. They hugged good night, and went their separate ways.

 

After the show ended on the east coast, Blaine and Kurt were the first ones to call.

“Cedes, you were incredible! You sang, girl, and I loved your outfit! I can’t believe you managed to squeeze so many names in. That’s amazing!” Kurt said as much as he could as fast as he could before Blaine spoke.

“Oh my god, Mercedes! You and Cooper were great together. I can’t believe you ended up on the show the same night. And that clip! How did they find it?” Blaine raved.

“Well, I guess on YouTube, but it was really fun. Blaine, Cooper and I went out after, and he told me what was happening with him. Is it true that he’s been separated for a year?”

“He told you? Wow, he never tells anyone. Yes, it’s true, and it’s been hell. Christy isn’t just a diva on screen in her movies, but she is a diva everywhere.”

“Diva? She’s a cold-stone bitch,” Kurt added. “She makes probably ten times what he does, and she wants spousal support. Get real.”

“Oh I should tell you that he didn’t give me details, so if you are supposed to keep anything secret, now would be the time,” Mercedes laughed. 

“Oh well,” Kurt said. “You won’t say anything, and none of it is a lie, especially the part about her being a stone-cold bitch.”

“Oh Rachel is calling in. I’ll let you all go. Love you!”

 

Mercedes had similar calls with Rachel and Jesse, then Santana and Brittany. She’d have to wait a bit for the show to air on the west coast, so she changed her clothes, and then Sam called. 

“Mercy! You mentioned me on the Jimmy Kimmel show! How cool! You didn’t have to do that. I’m not famous.”

“I know, but you do lead it now, and should be recognized for it, especially since enrollment will probably double tomorrow,” Mercy said.

“Ha, you are probably right. I called Will earlier, but he was going to DVR it, and watch it in the morning before school. I’m still amazed. How cool was that! And how is Cooper? Tell me all about it!”

Mercedes started to tell him about it, and a few minutes later, her parents called, so she let Sam go with promises to catch up soon.

She talked to her parents briefly, and then settled in to watch the west coast feed of the show.

 

She thought she did pretty well, and laughed through her talk with Cooper and Jimmy, and then sat back, stunned. A few times during her song, the camera had panned to Cooper for his reaction. The look on his face was awe, and perhaps reflection, and she was really touched. The show ended with Jimmy’s comments about Puck, and she picked up her phone, ready for the call in 5, 4, 3, 2…

“Hi Puck, how are you?”

“Oh my god, Mercedes, what the hell? You got Jimmy Kimmel to mention my name, my company’s name and the fact that he’s a happy client on his show! My website just crashed due to the traffic, and I am so fucking happy! I love you, baby! Holy crap, what is that? Finn? Oh my god, there are reporters outside my house. What the fuck is this? Well, I’ll let them take some pics of the van, and then they are going to have to go fuck off. Mercy, my love, you were fantastic! You sang your gorgeous ass off.”

“Thanks, Puck. I didn’t do a thing but talk about Lima. He recognized you from the video and did it all himself. It happened because you are kick ass at what you do, and you know it.”

“Crap, I have to go. Finn is yelling at reporters. Oh they are asking him if you and Cooper are dating. Are you?”

“What? No, tonight was the first time I’d seen him since, well, I don’t even remember when.”

“Awesome, I’ll set them straight on that. Mercy dating a married man, my ass. Love you!”

“Love you too, and love to Finn.”

Mercedes takes calls from Tina and Artie, as well, and thinks this is the most she’s talked to her friends in a long time. She’s missed them, but they’ve all been so busy. 

She gets ready for bed, and falls asleep with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day, she wakes up to a missed call from Will, and a text from Cooper, thanking her for dinner, and for agreeing to be friends. 

She texted Cooper back, thanking him, too, and letting him know she told Blaine they had talked.

She called Will, and he picked up quickly.

“Mercedes! Wow! You had an amazing night, and because of it, we’ve had an amazing day! We have been non-stop with requests for information from potential students, and educators who want to replicate this model, and from reporters. I’ve been asked to do interviews from three different professional magazines! I can’t thank you enough!”

Mercedes was torn. She never thought Will was that great of a teacher, and now he’d be celebrated for teaching some students that became successful, as if he had great influence in this. He was, however, a great principal, and had been instrumental in developing McKinley into a wonderful arts school. Oh well, she thought, let the pieces fall where they would. 

 

Mercedes had to get to some meetings with her manager and publicist, and so got dressed, and left.

She arrived a few minutes early, and was directed back to her manager’s office. Tom Phillips was waiting for her in his well-appointed office, and he did not look happy.

“Mercy, sit. What’s this about you and Cooper Anderson? And why did you spend all your time on Kimmel talking about your past?”

“What? There’s nothing with Cooper and me. I barely know him. If you watched the show, then you know that. I’m good friends with his brother. And I didn’t ‘spend all my time’ talking about my past. Jimmy asked Cooper and I both about Lima, and I did talk about ‘Choices’, and the shows I’m guesting on, and sang. Have you even watched it?”

“No, I haven’t watched it, but check this out.”

He handed her an iPad, open to a tabloid site that had a picture of her with Cooper at the diner, with a headline declaring, “Mercy and Cooper: Secret Dinner Date” above it. It also mentioned that friend, Noah Puckerman stated, “What kind of shit is this? Cooper is married, and I won’t even answer that shit question from you. It’s stupid.” The article implied, but was careful to not outright say that Mercy and Cooper must be having an affair, or Puck would have just said no. 

The article also had a quote from Finn Hudson, who was more direct. “Oh fuck off, Mercy wouldn’t date a married man, and barely knows Cooper. They are NOT DATING!” Their interpretation, however, was to say, “Not dating now, maybe, but what do you think? We see romance in Mercy’s future.”

Mercy was angry. No, she was pissed, and being pissed at Tom was at the top of the list. 

“Yes, we went for a burger after the show. So what? It was friendly, and whoever took this picture could tell you that we left separately, in our own cars. We hugged. We didn’t kiss, not even on the cheek. Why are you upset with me?”

Karen Bennett, Mercy’s publicist, walked into the office and sat down next to her. 

“Dammit, Tom, I told you to calm down. Mercy didn’t have anything to do with this. It’s fine.”

“No, it isn’t. ‘Choices’ is dropping next week, and this happens? We can’t handle a scandal.”

“Scandal? What scandal? I had a burger with a friend,” Mercy said.

“Tom, calm the fuck down. This is not a scandal, and if it were, sales would likely go up 20%. You manage the music, and her appearances, and whatnot. I handle the publicity. I’m telling you this is NOT a thing. Now, can we go over what we made this appointment for, and then Mercy and I can discuss how to handle any reporters asking about this?”

They handled the business they had scheduled, and then Karen and Mercy went to lunch.

 

Mercy liked Karen. She reminded her of Santana, because she was brutally honest and tough as nails, but was loyal to Mercy.

As they were eating salads, Karen repeated what she had said earlier. 

“Seriously, do not worry about this. This is not a thing. It’s a picture of you eating with Cooper Anderson, who is a very fine man, and that’s it.”

“Karen, what if it was more? It isn’t, but he’s interested. I can’t say more without violating his confidence, but things aren’t all as they appear.”

“Then I’d say be very cautious, and very, very discreet. If that happens, let me know, and I will have your back.”

 

They finished their lunch, and Mercedes went home. She wanted to hide away, and talk to no one. She was still so angry. This was her first time in a tabloid for something other than her weight, and it was hurtful. She’d been warned it would likely happen one day, but she realized nothing could ever really prepare you for when it finally did. 

She changed her clothes, and put on her favorite leggings, and an oversized, comfortable t-shirt. She went back to her living room, and turned on the TV. She went to get a bottle of water, and heard her name on the TV in the background. 

She went back in the living room, and turned the volume up. TMZ was on, and one of the “reporters” was giving his opinion on her “date” with Cooper.

“Yes, they were on Jimmy Kimmel last night, and they fondly reminisced about their childhood, and then went to dinner together. It looked very sweet, and very romantic, according to the patron who was there and took their picture.”

Oh so that’s how it happened. But really? Reminisced about their childhood? They didn’t grow up together. She met him once her senior year, and a small handful of times since then. That’s hardly a childhood full of nostalgia. 

And romantic? Please. It was a sports-themed diner, and well-lit. The whole thing lasted maybe an hour. 

 

Her phone rang, and Mercedes sighed when she saw her parents’ number on the display. Knowing they’d only keeping calling, Mercedes answered it.

“Hi Mama. I’m fine,” she said right away.

“Oh baby, how can you be fine?” her mother asked. “You are being accused of having a affair with a married man.”

“An affair? No one is saying that. They are just saying we went on a date.”

“No, baby, it’s all over the Twitter that you and Cooper are having some kind of illicit affair.”

“Oh what the hell?” Mercedes grabbed her laptop, and opened Twitter. Well, look at that, she and Cooper were trending. Even if they were dating, why would anyone even care?

“Oh my god, Mom, I swear we aren’t dating, or having an affair. Last night, we went for a burger after the show. That’s it. Then we left and went home. Separately. This is insane. I don’t even understand why people care about this stuff.”

“Of course they do, baby. Remember when you cared about Whitney and Bobby, and Rihanna and Chris Brown. People like celebrity gossip, and you my dear, are a celebrity. Sometimes, this is part of it, and honey, we know you aren’t dating Cooper. We believe you. If you were, though, that’s your business, and your choice. You are a grown woman now, and keep your own counsel. We love you, no matter what.”

“Thanks, Mama. I love you, too.”

“Be strong, baby, and if it gets crazy, maybe Puck or Finn can come stay with you.”

“Oh god, I hope it doesn’t come to that, but thanks. I’ll stay in touch.”

 

Mercy hung up, and changed the channel. Another talk show, more rumors. Same on a different channel. This host, who Mercedes didn’t even know, was bringing Cooper’s wife, Christy Morgan, into the discussion. 

“You know damn well that Christy isn’t going to sit back and take this. She’ll take Cooper Anderson for everything he has, and fast.” Wow, what a pig.

His co-host was at least more reasonable, saying, “Well, we don’t even know what this is. Cooper and Mercedes are from the same town, and do know each other, and have for apparently a long time. Maybe it was just friends catching up. And Christy Morgan probably makes five times what Cooper makes. How would she get what he has? And wouldn’t there be a pre-nup? And now you’ve got me doing it. We don’t even know if anything happened,” she said. “Moving on to politics now…”

 

Okay, this is a bad day. But it’s just one day, right? Girl, you are blessed! Remember that. Give thanks, Mercedes. Praise.

 

Feeling more peaceful, if not happier, Mercy checked her phone. She hadn’t checked it all day, and she had texts and missed calls from well, seemingly everyone she ever met. She went through all the texts, deleting most, and responding to some. Blaine and Kurt were really concerned for her, but she’d have to call them later.

She started listening to her messages. 

Message 1, 9:50 am, from Puck:

“Holy fuck, Mercy! You won’t believe my day! My phones are ringing off the hook, and if it keeps up, I’m going to have to hire more people ASAP. Know anyone who wants a job? Kidding. Maybe. Anyway, Finn called, and he has students driving him crazy to join glee club now that they know he knows “THE Mercedes Jones”. Suddenly, he’s cool, and glee club is cool. Have a good day, and call us later. Love you, and thanks!”

 

Message 2, 10:12 am, from Sam:

“Mercy, you’ve increased my cool factor tremendously. Apparently, Will hasn’t been able to leave his office. What a day. Later, baby.”

 

Message 3, 10:33 am, from Santana:

“What is this crap about you and Cooper? If you need help, call me. He is a fine man, but girl, he’s married. If you are hitting that, let me know. If you need help getting out of this landmine, call me. Call me anyway.”

 

Message 4, 10:42 am, from Puck:

“Mercy girl, I’m so sorry. My employee just showed us the tabloid site where Finn and I are quoted. Hope we didn’t make things worse for you. Let me know if I have some ass to kick. Love you.”

 

Message 5, 10:57 am, from Sam:

“Stay strong, Mercy. Everyone who knows you knows you wouldn’t be with a married man. Hang in there.”

 

Message 6, 11:12 am, from Cooper:

“Hi Mercedes, it’s Cooper. I hope I’m not bothering you. I hope you aren’t angry with me, and that you don’t hate me. I’m so very sorry for all this. Call me?”

 

Oh crap. He sounded pitiful, and sad, and she didn’t want to feel anything for him right now. She knew this wasn’t his fault, but she needed to just be, so she would just be. She needed to remember how blessed she was. 

She had no logical explanation for how her fingers hit the button to call him back, or why she was held the phone to her ear, waiting for him to answer, or why she felt her heart race a bit when he said, “Mercedes?” in that surprised-and-maybe-hopeful way when he answered.

“Hi Cooper, how are you, or is that a foolish question?” Mercy asked.

“Oh I think it’s safe to say I’ve had better days. How are you, or is that a foolish question?”

“Well, I’ve had better days, but I’m reminding myself how blessed I am to be able to do what I love, and that this crazy stuff is just a small part. If I have to chant, ‘I am blessed’ over and over, I will,” she laughed.

“Wow, so positive. That’s refreshing.”

“Well, I try,” she laughed. “We really are blessed, though. We get to do work we love, and get paid well to do it.”

Who IS this woman, Cooper wondered. He hadn’t met anyone like her, especially in Hollywood. The people he knew would be having meltdowns, or screaming at people, or threatening lawsuits after a day like they’d had.

“So, I assume you’ve talked with your management and publicist? How’d that go?” Cooper asked.

“My manager went right ahead and pissed me off, but my publicist was awesome. My manager hadn’t even watched the show but was scolding me for taking all my time to ‘talk about my nostalgic childhood’ with you, and not spending enough time talking about my album and upcoming guest spots.”

“Wow he didn’t watch it? He should have watched it online this morning, at least. I’m sorry you are dealing with that.”

“How is your team doing?”

Cooper laughed. “Mercedes, I married Christy Morgan. This is nothing. We are taking the ‘acknowledge nothing’ approach.”

“Yes, same here, not that there is really anything to say about a burger between friends in a well-populated diner,” she laughed.

“So true. So, how did everyone react? I’m assuming everyone was pleased to be mentioned?”

“Well, other than Kurt not liking the video choice, yes, everyone was really excited. Puck’s website crashed and his phones are ringing off the hook. I’ve made both Finn and Sam cool, along with glee club participation. Will Schuester is going to be interviewed in all kinds of magazines, celebrated for his success, no doubt,” she said wryly.

“Wait, his success? The few stories I’ve heard aren’t all that great.”

“Right? I’m torn about that, but I’m hoping that the bigger picture of arts education will win out over the glorification of Will Schuester.”

“Your shiny optimism is admirable.”

“It may be delusion, but thanks,” Mercy laughed.

“Mercedes, can I see you? I feel so bad about what happened, and I’d love to take you to dinner or if you don’t want to go out, maybe you can come over here for dinner?” 

“Cooper, I don’t know. What about reporters and paparazzi…?”

“I’m in a secure building. They can’t get near me, or any of my guests. Do you have reporters there?”

“No, I’m unlisted, and on a gated street and in a secure building.”

“I have a car service I trust. If I send it to get you, they will keep it confidential. Will you come?”

“Oh Cooper, I don’t know…” Why was she considering this? What happened to ‘quiet and just being’ time? Why was seeing Cooper again, even with all the possible fallout it could bring, more enticing than alone time? 

“Okay, sure. What time?”

“Now?”

“You’re insane, Cooper Anderson. How about 6?”

“I’ll take it. My driver will be there then, so text me your address. And Mercy, thanks.”

Mercy? How did he know that nickname? She had a feeling she was getting in over her head here.

 

She called Kurt and Blaine, and while Kurt just kept saying, “Be careful, Mercy” over and over, Blaine was really sweet. He assumed they had nothing but friendship in mind, and was happy Cooper would have Mercy on his side, maybe.

Kurt had a feeling something else was happening, but didn’t want to accuse Mercy of anything, so kept quiet, other than his warning to be careful.

 

Mercy and Cooper had a lovely time that night, and several nights over the next few months. They almost always stayed home; either at his house or hers, and at first, were simply enjoying each other’s company and getting to know each other better. In many ways, they were quite different, but also had a lot of fun together.

Mercy realized he was no longer the same guy who had let Sue Sylvester talk him into teaching a crack master class after he signed her breast, and he had matured into a funny, kind, and thoughtful man. Sure, he had his moments of ego, but she suspected those snuck in when he was feeling particularly insecure.

 

One night, about four months after the Jimmy Kimmel show, Cooper arrived, as planned, at Mercy’s house at about 7 pm. She knew right away that something was very, very wrong.

“Coop, are you okay? What’s wrong? What happened?”

He just drew her to him, holding her in his arms. She could feel him shaking, and grew frightened.

“Coop, what is it? You’re scaring me. Did something happen to Blaine?”

“Oh no, hon, I’m sorry.” He took a deep breath, and calmed down. “No, it’s Christy. We met with the lawyers today to finalize things, and she is refusing to the terms we previously agreed on. Everything has been filed, and we were ready to be done with this, and now she’s become crazy bitch.”

“Damn, I’m sorry. What happens now?”

“We go to court. Her own lawyer told her this was costing more money than necessary, and would generate negative publicity. She doesn’t care, apparently. We weren’t even married two years before we separated, and in the pre-nup she made me sign, her terms say that we just separate with what we came in with. She wants spousal support from me. Can you believe it?”

“What a mess. I’m so, so sorry.”

She hugged him, and caressed his back. He leaned into her and just breathed in her goodness. They stood like that for a few minutes, and she could feel him relax. Finally, he drew back, and looked at her, smiling.

“Thanks for being here for me, Mercy. I needed your goodness and strength tonight.” He kissed her on her forehead, then her cheek. 

“I didn’t do anything but listen and hug you, but you’re welcome. And it’s really a hardship, being in your strong arms, Coop,” she said with a little laugh. They often flirted like that, and enjoyed it, but while each meant it, neither was sure the other did.

“I have strong arms, huh? You like my arms?”

Mercy giggled, and nodded. “Coop, every woman likes your arms. I’m the lucky one that is being held in them.”

“You think you’re lucky to be with me?” He was suddenly serious, and the air grew thick.

“Yes, Cooper, I do.”

“I’m the lucky one, Mercy, and you are way too good for me, but I’m going to do this anyway.”

He leaned down and kissed her, and she felt it to her toes. Oh my heavens, she thought, this was a kiss. She had never felt a kiss this way before, and she just went with it.

He backed her into the wall, and started touching her face, her hair, her arms- anywhere he could reach. Mercy groaned, and he stepped back to gaze at her.

“Oh sweet baby, you are gorgeous. I have wanted to do that since we were on the Kimmel show.”

“Wow, why didn’t you?”

“You know why. We’ve had rumors, and though they’ve mostly forgotten about us, I am still married. You told me the first night that you didn’t date married men. I’ve respected that.”

“Yeah, about that…” She looked at him with a small smirk.

“Yeah? Mercy? Are you saying you want to be with me?” Cooper didn’t want to hope, but maybe he would get lucky for once in his life.

“You are trying to divorce her. You are legally separated, and I know you haven’t lived with her in a long time, so yeah. You have respected me, and been so kind, and I have all these feelings for you, so I do want to date you, Cooper.” She kissed him again.

When they broke for air, he said, “Wait, what are all these feelings you have for me, because Mercy, I’ve fallen in love with you. I love you.”

“Cooper, I love you, too. I’ve fallen for you, too.”

He grabbed her up in a big hug, and just held her, then kissed her, breathtakingly sweet.

He took her hand, and started to lead her to her bedroom, but she stopped him.

“Coop, we need to talk before that happens.”

“Okay, whatever you need, let’s go sit.”

They sat on the couch in her living room, and held hands. Mercy looked incredibly nervous.

“Baby, what is it? You can tell me anything,” Cooper said. He couldn’t imagine what it was, but whatever it was, he didn’t care. If she had herpes or something, they’d use condoms or whatever it took to make her comfortable. If she hadn’t been with anyone in awhile, well, he hadn’t either. If she…

“Cooper, I’m a virgin.”

Oh, well, that he was NOT expecting.

“Well, that has to be a personal choice, because baby, have you seen you?”

“Oh hush. Yes, it’s a choice. I used to think I’d wait until marriage, and then I wondered if that was maybe an easy way to avoid some awkward conversations with men, like telling them I wasn’t in love with them, or didn’t want them. I’m not saying that’s not a wonderful and valid choice for people, because it is, but as I got older, I realized that it wasn’t my faith that was making that decision, but avoidance.”

“Well, that’s insightful, and thank you for sharing it with me, but what about after you came to that decision?”

“Well, who’s had time? I was on tour, and making my album. And don’t get me wrong here. I may not want to wait for marriage, but I still take it very seriously. I’ll never be a hook-up or casual sex chick, and I haven’t been in a real relationship in a few years, so it hasn’t happened. The last relationship I was in, with Sam, it became The Thing.”

“The Thing?”

“Yeah, you know how in some relationships there is the one big thing that sort of looms, that colors everything? It may be an ex, or a bad job, or cheating, or whatever, but The Thing is always there. My virginity was The Thing.”

“So we wait, sweetie. I’ll wait. I actually kind of like the idea. Anticipation is sexy, and when it happens, it will mean more.” He kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone out there?


	3. Chapter 3

They continued to see each other, and things were going very well for both of them, with their relationship, and professionally. Cooper’s show was doing very well in the ratings, and Mercedes album had been in the top 10 on iTunes for weeks. 

One week in December changed everything.

 

First, Mercedes got a call from her manager, Tom. Production was starting soon on a new movie starring George Clooney, and Mercedes was being asked to write and sing the theme for the movie. If she was interested, she’d meet with the producer, director and others the following week. Mercedes didn’t hesitate, and said yes immediately.

 

Shortly after Mercedes got the call from Tom, Cooper came rushing in to Mercy’s apartment. He let himself in with the key she had given him weeks ago, and was looking around for her, crazy eyed.

“Baby, I’m right here. What is it?”

“Oh you aren’t going to believe this! My agent called. George Clooney is making a new movie, and they want me to audition for it! ME! Can you believe it?” He grabbed her in a hug and swung her around.

“Baby, that’s fantastic! I’m so proud of you! And guess what?”

“What?”

“Tom called today. The producers of that same movie want me to write and sing the theme!” Mercedes all but screamed it.

“Oh my god, baby! This is it! I feel it! When do you meet with them?”

“Sometime next week, I guess. Tom is setting it up. When is your audition?”

“Next Tuesday. I can’t wait. They are sending the script tomorrow. We need to celebrate! Let’s order the fancy Chinese place tonight!” Cooper exclaimed, and Mercy laughed.

 

They still spent the majority of their time together at home. If one had an event, they went solo or took one of their team or a friend. They found that they enjoyed staying home together more than going out. They didn’t like hiding, and not being able to hold hands, or touch, so they stayed home, and enjoyed each other.

 

Two days later, Mercy’s phone rang, very early. It was Karen, her publicist. Mercy had been nominated for three different Grammys. Shortly after, her parents called, then Sam, then her friends. It was a very busy, if early, morning. She let Cooper, who spent the night, sleep through most of it, but then she went back to bed, and curled up with him.

“Oh Mercy, I’m so proud of you, and you feel so good, but I have to get up now. This is some crazy life we live. Go back to sleep, and I’ll talk to you later. Love you.” He kissed her, and she was soon asleep again, despite all the excitement.

 

The following day, a Friday, Mercy went to Cooper’s house. When she let herself in, she found the dining room table already set, with candles burning, soft music playing, and a large envelope sitting on her plate.

“Coop? What’s all this?”

He walked in from the kitchen, where he was getting dinner ready, and took the envelope from the table. He handed it to her, then led her to the living room couch, and sat with her.

“I was going to do this during dinner, then after dinner, then I decided who cared, because we both know dinner is still sitting in the take out containers on the counter because it was my turn to cook, and this is more important. Open it.”

Mercedes slowly opened the envelope, and withdrew a thick stack of papers, held together by a large clip. At the top of the page, she saw, “FINAL JUDGEMENT OF DIVORCE”, and then Cooper’s name. 

She looked up at Cooper, and asked, “Really, baby? You are free?”

“Yes, baby, totally free. I’m not even sure what happened entirely, but my lawyer called this morning, and said that Christy met some guy on her new movie, and she was ready to finalize the divorce with the original terms. We all met at his office at noon, the lawyers got before a judge by 2, and baby, I’m divorced.”

“Oh praise Jesus, that’s the best news I’ve heard in a long time, and we’ve had some great news lately,” she laughed. “Feed me, and we can celebrate.”

“Oh I’m feeding you. I got the fancy Thai place this time.”

 

After dinner and a couple of glasses of wine, they were relaxing in front of the TV, flipping through the stations. Suddenly, they heard a reporter say, “In entertainment news today, it seems as though Christy Morgan and Cooper Anderson are divorced! The papers say ‘irreconcilable differences,’ and were filed over a year ago, but the divorce was just finalized today. Reps for both Christy and Cooper declined to comment on this story. Next with sports…”

“Well, it’s out there now. Let’s get ready for the paparazzi, I guess,” Mercy said.

“I’m sorry, hon, I know they are insane, but you can still get in and out of here undetected.”

“Should we go to my place now? It just broke, so grab the leftovers, some clothes, and we can camp out there for the weekend?”

“Let’s hit it, love. You pack the food, and any food from here you want, and I’ll pack a bag.”

They left Cooper’s place in less than 20 minutes, and by that time, they were laughing like hyenas. They had been running like crazy trying to get out fast, and as they were pulling out in Mercy’s car, they passed 3 media vans.

“Good call to go to your place. This is crazy,” Cooper said.

“It really is. It’s just a celebrity divorce. It’s not like those don’t happen all the time in Hollywood.”

Cooper’s phone rang, and he saw Blaine’s number on the display, and picked it up.

“Hey squirt, I’m fine.”

“Don’t call me that, and are you sure? Kurt and I just saw video of your building. Are you trapped?”

“Am I trapped?” He repeated it to let Mercy know what Blaine had asked, and raised his eyebrows in question, asking her silently if he could tell Blaine.

Mercy thought for a second, then nodded. She trusted her boys.

“Nope, not trapped. I’m actually headed to Mercy’s house as we speak.”

“He’s going to Mercedes’ house? Why is he going there?” Kurt asked in the background.

“Oh you’re on speaker,” Blaine said.

“Yeah, picked right up on that, squirt, thanks,” Coop said wryly. “I’m going to Mercy’s house to hide out for the weekend, and because we’re in love. You’re also on speaker, and she’s right here. Be very careful with how you react.”

“You guys are in love? Oh that’s awesome, Coop,” Blaine said.

“What? Mercy, you’re in love with Cooper Anderson? Are you aware he just got divorced?” Kurt yelled in the background.

Mercedes just laughed. “Yes, Kurt, I’m aware. The world is aware. I love him. He’s nothing but kind and generous with me, and I’m happy. Be happy for me, for us.”

“Cooper, I’m so happy for you, and happy for you, Mercedes. You both sound happy,” Blaine said.

Kurt wasn’t quite ready to grant his full approval, though. 

“Mercy, how long has this been going on?” He hissed.

“Kurt!” Blaine scolded him, but Mercy just laughed.

“I’m not going to say this isn’t your business, because we’ve always talked about this stuff in the past, Kurt, but I will say that this isn’t an appropriate time to discuss it, so whatever I tell you later, I hope you’ll respect it.”

“Yeah, yeah, I will,” Kurt said.

“We’re going to let you go now. We’ll talk later. Coop, call me tomorrow, okay? Love you both!” Blaine said.

“Love you”, both Mercedes and Coop said, and Coop ended the call.

 

They arrived at Mercy’s apartment a short time later, and unloaded the food and Cooper’s bag. 

“What a week,” Mercy said. “So many good things are happening, and they are all potentially life-changing for both of us.”

“They are, baby, and I’m so happy to be going through all of it with you. A year ago, I couldn’t have imagined this, and now I can’t imagine my life without you.”

“I love you, Cooper Anderson, so much.” She stood up, took his hand, and led him to what she now considered their bedroom, not just hers. “I want to make love with you.”

“Are you sure, baby? You know you don’t have to, and that I’ll wait,” he said.

“Have I ever done anything I wasn’t sure of?” she laughed. “I’m very sure.” 

They entered their bedroom, and he laid her gently on the bed. He touched her face reverently, and kissed her. “I’m honored, Mercedes, and I love you.” 

“I love you, too, Cooper. Show me. I’ve been waiting for you.”

 

The months passed. Mercy won two of the three Grammys, and later, they were thrilled to find out that Mercedes was nominated for an Oscar for Best Song for the movie Cooper was in with George Clooney. Cooper wasn’t nominated, but he was overjoyed for her. They debated whether or not he should be her date, but if anyone asked, they would say that they were friends, and it was his movie, so they went together.

Mercedes knew Artie and Rachel were nominated, and that she’d likely run into them. She is sure she came across as a bitch in the lobby when she first saw them, but she froze. 

“Mercedes! Mercy!” Mercy turned when she heard her nickname, and saw Rachel, Jesse, Artie and Tina. 

“Oh hey guys, how are you? You all look great,” Mercy said, rather flatly.

“Thanks! Oh its so good to see you, girl! I’ve missed you so much! What’s been going on with you? You never return calls or texts!” Tina said.

“I know, I’m sorry, T. You know how things get,” Mercy said.

Rachel was the first to notice Cooper. “Cooper Anderson? I’m sure you don’t remember me, as it’s been years, but I’m Rachel Berry. This is my husband, Jesse St. James. I was in your Master Class at McKinley,” she said.

“I’m Artie Abrams, and this is Tina Cohen-Chang, and we were, too,” Artie said with a very dramatic point at Cooper. Everyone except Jesse laughed, and Rachel told Jesse she’d explain it later. 

“Really, you don’t need to share that story again,” Cooper laughed. “It’s good to see you all again.”

“We need to get to our seats. Take care, you guys,” Mercy said. 

“Girl, we have 20 minutes. Hang with us for a few, huh? Our seats are reserved,” Artie said.

“No, we really should go. Great seeing you,” Mercy said, taking Cooper by the arm and walking away.

“What the hell was that?” Artie said, watching Mercy and Cooper leave.

“I have no idea, but it makes me very sad, and we shouldn’t be sad tonight. This night is for you and Rachel, honey, so let’s go be happy!” Tina said.

 

Mercedes didn’t win. Sam Smith did. She was disappointed, but she really liked Sam. She’d met him at the Grammys. They were friends now, and his song was fantastic. Her cheering for him was genuine.

Rachel and Artie did win, though, and as Mercedes listened to them make their speeches, both acknowledging her for being a good, supportive and successful friend, she felt really lonely, and sad. Cooper had to remind her that the camera may be on her, and to smile, but she knew it was fake. 

She believed that if they knew about her relationship with Cooper, they’d judge her, harshly. She remembered when Puck and Finn first came out, when Rachel got back with Jesse, how some of their friends questioned these choices. Hell, Kurt knew about Cooper, and he was questioning it. For all her friends talk about tolerance and acceptance, they never really practiced it. 

Mercedes knew she wasn’t a shining example of it, either, but dammit, she cared about her friends and was just trying to protect them. It wasn’t sitting in judgment, she told herself. It was caring. Her friends sat in judgment. Be quiet. It was different. Okay, so maybe she was irrational, but she wasn’t ready to take that chance.

 

Several months later, Cooper and Mercy decided to move in together. Mercy realized that you don’t truly know someone until you’ve gone house hunting with him. Cooper didn’t disagree with that sentiment.

After seeing what felt like 300 houses, and wandering around number 301, Cooper said, “Are we on a sneak House Hunters episode? Is this why we can’t agree on crown molding and tray ceilings? I suddenly feel like that woman who’s in every episode who says, ‘But I NEED four bedrooms, at least three baths, a claw foot tub, stainless steel appliances, granite countertops and an infinity pool on a budget of $150,000.”

Mercedes laughed, as did their realtor. “We aren’t that bad, Coop,” Mercy said.

Their realtor, Susan, snorted, then coughed, trying to cover it up.

“Oh baby, we really are that bad,” Cooper said.

“It’s okay. I have another house to show you today, and if you don’t like it, we can have a talk about needs versus wants,” Susan said.

“Susan, you must have been a first grade teacher in a previous life. You have the patience of Job,” Mercy said.

“Close, it was kindergarten,” Susan laughed.

“Really?” Cooper asked. “That would explain how you could put up with us.”

“Yes, so be careful, or you’ll have to sit in the cool down corner.”

 

When Mercy and Cooper walked into the next house, both were silent. Susan was explaining the features of the gourmet kitchen, and the formal dining room when Mercy suddenly said, “This feels like home to me.”

“Oh baby, I wasn’t going to say anything, but it does to me, too,” Cooper agreed.

Susan just quietly smiled, and continued the tour.

When they were finished seeing the upstairs, Susan said, “I’ll give you two a few minutes to talk,” and went back downstairs.

“Coop, I want it.”

“I do too, baby. Let’s make an offer?”

“Yes, let’s go for it. Oh I’m so excited!”

 

Within two months, they had closed and moved in. The house was in Mercy’s name only, so no one searching public property records would find that Cooper Anderson and Mercedes Jones had purchased a house together. Later, they would take the necessary steps to add Cooper as an owner properly, but for now, it was just Mercy.

Life was really, really good. Mercy released another album, and Cooper’s show was renewed for 2 more seasons. Mercy toured for about six months, did some guest spots. Cooper was in another movie, and this time, was nominated for an Oscar, though he didn’t win.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam's perspective can be found in his story, [I Saw Her Standing There](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6046438/chapters/13863208). Some may seem repetitive, but I hope the different perspective adds to the story.

One morning, out of the blue, Mercy got a text from Sam. After the Jimmy Kimmel show, she had talked with him a few times, and sent him Christmas cards each year, but once she started seeing Cooper, she stopped talking to him. She felt badly about that, but again, she knew he wouldn’t react well to her being with Cooper. 

Sam was being really kind of vague. He said he had taken the day off, it was “kinda a big day for him”, but wasn’t saying why. He texted her, after 3 years, and was acting weird? Whatever. 

She had some cleaning and paperwork to attend to, and needed to get to it. She had kept today free on purpose as a catch up day. Great, someone was at the door. She looked through the peephole. 

Sam. What the hell was he doing here? 

She opened the door, and just stood there.

“This is my kinda big day. Surprise!” Sam said. 

Mercy was silent. What should she do? Oh my god, Sam’s here, she thought. Crap. But oh, it was good to see him.

“What the hell are you doing, Sam? Are you crazy?” She laughed, and pulled him into a big hug, and kissed his cheek. “Oh lord, it’s good to see you! Are you hungry? Oh you must be exhausted, you’ve been flying all night, right? Tell me you didn’t drive.”

He grabbed her hands, stilling her. “Mercy, I’m so glad to see you. That’s all. I just needed to see you. Let me look at you.”

He stepped back, and looked her. She had no make up on, her head was wrapped, and she had on a pair of leggings with some crazy print and an oversized black top. He thought she was beautiful.

“Oh my god, Sam, don’t look at me. I’m cleaning today, and doing some paperwork, and I was just going to relax. Oh my god, my hair,” she groaned, putting a hand on top of her head, as if just realizing how she looked. “I haven’t seen you in how long and this is how you find me?”

“Mercy, I’m not some fan or reporter or whatever. I’m Sam. I’ve seen you like this before, and you’re beautiful. You’re always beautiful, but this is how you look when I think of you most of the time.” 

He hugged her again, savoring the feeling of having her in his arms after so long. He had last seen her at Rachel and Jesse’s wedding three years prior. 

Mercy relaxed in his arms for a moment, then panicked. Why was he here?

“Sam, why are you here? It’s not that I’m not happy to see you, but what’s going on? Are you okay? You aren’t sick, are you? Is everyone else okay? Oh my god, is it Kurt? The baby?” She put her hand to her chest, clearly worried now.

“No, everyone’s fine. This is a good visit, I hope. Do you mind if I use your restroom, and maybe get some water first, then I’ll tell you everything.”

“Oh of course, of course. Do you want anything to eat? I have some leftovers from last night. It’s barbeque chicken. I can make you a plate.”

“Did you make it?”

“Of course. I still cook for myself, Sam.”

“Then hell yes, I want some of your B-B-Q chicken!”

 

He used the restroom and freshened up a bit, then sat at the kitchen table. She saw him looking at her kitchen, and wondered what he was thinking. Could he tell she didn’t live alone? 

Mercy brought his plate and drink, and while he ate, he caught Mercy up on his life, and a few of their friends. After telling her a few stories about Finn and Puck, and even Kurt and Blaine’s child, he started to realize that Mercy didn’t know much about their friends’ lives.

“What’s going on with you? You didn’t know that Finn and Puck were married, that Blaine was taking time off to be a stay at home dad, anything personal about anyone. You only know professional stuff, most of which you can find out on Facebook or reading Broadway sites or whatever. Why?”

“I’ve just been really busy. You know I did the song for George Clooney’s movie, right? And I’m writing some new stuff, did a tour, released a new album, did some TV shows…”

“Yeah, I’ve heard that, but that’s pretty recent. Finn and Puck got married a year ago. If you didn’t know, you weren’t invited, which means you all don’t talk anymore, apparently. They live here. What’s up with that, Mercy?” 

“I told you, I’m busy, Sam. Very few people understand the demands of this business.”

“Oh, Mercy. Rachel and Jesse do, Kurt and Blaine do, Tina and Artie do, and Cooper still talks to Blaine, so of the ‘very few’ people that understand this business, we are friends with quite a few. They were all at Finn and Puck’s wedding, well, except Cooper, obviously. So, why weren’t you?” 

Mercy knew that Finn and Puck were married. She just hadn’t been invited. Blaine and Kurt had told her. She also knew that Blaine wanted to be a stay-at-home dad. She just didn’t want Sam to know she knew these things. If he knew that she talked to Blaine and Kurt, his feelings might be hurt. Obviously, Blaine and Kurt had kept their secret. But damn, what was with the lecture? Enough already.

“Sam, why did you come here? If it was just to lecture me on my poor friendship skills, you can go ahead and go. I assume you made a back-up plan with Finn and Puck since you are so good at being friends with them?”

“I came here to tell you I love you. I love you, and never stopped loving you.” 

 

Oh fuck. Mercy had no better words for this moment than “oh fuck.”

 

“Oh Sam, no. Really? It’s been so long. I know you’ve had girlfriends.”

“I have, but they just don’t compare.”

“Sam, I can’t.”

“Can’t what? Can’t love me? Can’t be with me? Can’t move back to Lima? What can’t you do, exactly?”

“Any of those things, though I will always love you as my friend, Sam. You have to know that.”

“I don’t know anything. Why can’t you? I’d never ask you to move back to Lima. Your life is here, and you need to be here.”

“Sam, my life is different now. I’m different. You love the Mercedes from years ago. I’m no longer that young, naïve girl anymore.”

Sam sighed. “Mercy, if you mean you aren’t a virgin anymore, I don’t give a shit. You were the one who cared about that, not me.”

“Well, it’s that, but it’s more than just that. We’ve both changed, and it’s been so long.”

 

Just then, they heard the garage door open, and Mercy panicked. 

“Mercy, what’s going on? Is that someone you know? Do you have any protection here? A gun? Something? Do we need to call 911?”

Mercy didn’t move, and just sighed. “I’m so sorry, Sam, I should have told you earlier.”

“Told me what?” Sam asked.

The door from the garage into the house opened, and a voice called, “Honey, I’m home!” Mercy looked at Sam, who looked devastated and confused.

“Honey?” Sam asked, just as the voice entered the kitchen, where they still sat. Sam turned around and made eye contact with the voice.

“Cooper?” 

“Sam? What are you doing here?” Cooper looked at Mercy, and Mercy mouthed “I’m sorry” at Cooper.

“You live here?” Sam asked.

“You didn’t tell him,” Cooper said to Mercedes. It wasn’t at all a question, just a statement, because clearly, she hadn’t.

“No, honey. We had agreed to not tell anyone, and I thought if Blaine didn’t know, Sam shouldn’t know.” She said this to alert Cooper that Blaine hadn’t told Sam.

“BLAINE doesn’t know? You haven’t told your brother, who is one of your, um, girlfriend’s best friends, who also happens to be married to the man who at least used to be her very BFF ever. Why the hell not? And are you married?”

“Because you know they won’t react well,” Mercy said.

“That’s crap,” Sam said. “Everyone was surprised when Finn and Puck got together, but got over it. Everyone was surprised when Jesse and Rachel got back together, but got over it. Everyone was surprised when everyone did anything, but everyone GOT OVER IT. What makes this so special?”

“Well, we aren’t exactly each other’s types,” Mercy started.

“Oh and Finn and Puck were each others’ types before they got together? Mercy, this is lame, and you know it. Is it a show business thing? A race thing? You have to tell me something, because this makes no sense.”

Mercy and Cooper looked at each other, and Cooper nodded.

“Sam, I will tell you, but you have to promise to not tell anyone what I tell you,” Mercedes said. “You can’t tell Blaine, either.”

“Okay, now you’re scaring me. I promise,” Sam vowed.

“Cooper and I have been together for about three years,” Mercy said.

“But Cooper was married to… Oh. Well. That explains it,” Sam said.

“Thank you for not freaking out, Sam,” Cooper said.

“Oh no, you don’t start with me. You cheated on your wife, and with Mercedes? One of your brother’s best friends? And you know what? That doesn’t explain it. He’s been divorced for at least two years. Why not come out as dating a year ago? Why not start dating after you did this song for his movie? Why keep it a secret all this time from the people who love you? Do your parents know, Mercy?”

“No.” They did, of course, but Mercy wanted to protect them.

“Oh my god, what craziness is this shit? Look, if you all are happy, great. I can see keeping it private from the public, but from us? From your families? When have we ever said anything we shouldn’t have? Sold anything to a tabloid? Oh no wait, that’s right, we haven’t. Do you not trust us? Is there some kind of shame in this? Are we beneath you now? I don’t get it.”

“Sam, I’m so sorry, but you don’t understand…” Mercy was crying now, and Cooper was standing behind her, his hands on her shoulders.

“Sam, a lot has happened, and if you’d just sit and let us tell you, you may understand,” Cooper said.

“Oh I understand all I need to understand.” He stood up, and said, “Mercy, you have my promise that I will not tell anyone this, even Blaine. I’m not judging you, I swear, but you were right. We don’t really know each other anymore, and your secrets aren’t mine to know. I’m not ready to hear them now, anyway. I’m going to go to Finn and Puck’s.”

“No, please stay, Sam. I’m so sorry,” Mercy said through her tears.

“Mercy, I can’t. I love you, but I can’t.” He looked at Cooper. “Take care of her. If you hurt her, I’ll hurt you.”

“I know, Sam. I know how close you once were, and how much you cared for each other,” Cooper said. “I love her, though, and won’t hurt her. I won’t.”

Mercedes stood, and went to Sam. “I really am sorry this couldn’t be what you wanted, and that so much has changed, that I’ve changed so much that you don’t even like me anymore.”

“Oh Mercy,” Sam said. He hugged her tight, and was crying now. “I don’t not like you, and I’ll always love you. I just need time, maybe. But you have my promise, and if he hurts you, if you need anything, you call me. Promise?”

“Promise. I love you,” Mercy said. Mercy knew that Sam was leaving with misconceptions about her life, and her relationship with Cooper, and that it was her fault that he was. She just hoped that one day, she’d get the chance to clear it up. Right now, she had to let him go, and carry the hurt in her heart, alongside her secrets.

 

Mercedes closed the door behind Sam, and fell into Cooper’s arms, sobbing. She was heartbroken, because she’d hurt Sam, and she knew it, and because she was afraid she wouldn’t talk to him again in a long, long time.

“Oh baby, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Cooper said. He felt bad, too. He liked Sam, and knew that because of his disaster of a marriage and divorce with Christy Morgan, his relationship with Mercedes had started in secret. Some days, he felt a lot of shame for this. Other days, he enjoyed having the protection of the privacy it offered. It wasn’t easy, in any case. He just felt it was worth it.

“It’s not your fault, baby,” Mercy said. “How were you to know he’d just show up here?”

“Do you want to go public? We can, you know.”

“I’ve thought about that. I really don’t. I like the privacy we have, and you just saw how Sam reacted, so no, I really don’t. Maybe someday, but not any time soon.”

For all her intelligence, Mercy was unable to see that she wasn’t giving her friends a chance. Cooper was fine with not going public, but he didn’t understand her hesitation in telling her friends about them.

“Mercy, I don’t get it. Your friends love you, and hell, many of them have done far worse than what we did. I was legally separated. Sure, it’s a fine line, and yes, I was still technically married, but who cares? We love each other, and take care of each other, and that’s what your friends will see.”

“You think so? You didn’t see the crap they gave Finn and Puck, or the crap they gave Rachel for getting back with Jesse. How is that supportive?”

“You know, I asked Blaine about all that. He said that people were concerned for Rachel, that she may get her heart hurt again, but that by the time they officially got together, most people thought they had already been sleeping together already, so the ‘crap’ wasn’t really all that big of a deal, and that you were the one that gave them the most of it. He said it was similar with Finn and Puck.”

“Oh so now you are going to give me a lecture on my friendship skills, too? Is this some kind of group effort?” Mercy started sobbing again. 

“No, baby, it isn’t, but I don’t understand. Are you ashamed of me?” He said this very quietly, but looked at her directly. 

She didn’t think her heart could break more, but apparently, it could.

“Oh no, no no no. I am not ashamed of you. I love you so much, and am PROUD to be with you. I’m so proud that someone like you chooses, every day, to love me. I’m ashamed of myself.” She looked down, embarrassed and ashamed.

“What? Ashamed of what? You’re perfect.”

“I’m not. I was always the good one, the one with all the morals and sang with her church choir, the one that never did anything wrong, the one that was going to wait for marriage. I held that over everyone, like some impossible standard they couldn’t ever achieve, making me better. It was the one thing I had. Rachel was known as the best singer, Brittany was the best dancer, and Quinn was the most beautiful, but I had this.” 

“Oh baby, maybe in high school people cared about that stuff, but no one does now. And you are very successful – you have Grammys, and albums that have been at the top of the charts. You’ve been in TV shows, and who even cares? Are you happy with what you’re doing, or are you doing it to show up someone? And who are you competing with? Rachel Berry? Kurt? Maybe at the time it was a competition, but now it’s apples and oranges, my love.”

“Well yes, but…”

“And who cares anymore who’s having sex with who and how many and when? Seriously, who cares? Mercy, no one is in high school anymore. No one cares about that shit. I’m sorry you view us making love as some kind of moral compromise you made. I thought you were ready. You wanted to. Honestly, Mercy, if I’d known for even a minute that you’d consider that it was some kind of moral failure, or that you’d be concerned that others would think it was a moral failure, I’d have said no.”

“Cooper, that’s not what I meant…”

“It is what you meant, and I can’t begin to describe how I feel right now. That night for me was everything. Every damned thing, Mercy. Knowing that you loved me so much to share that with me honored me. I said it that night, and I meant it. I’ve never felt so loved, so fucking worthy. Now you’re ashamed. Fuck this.”

He got up and got his keys and walked to the garage. 

“Where are you going? Cooper?”

“I need time, Mercy. I’ll be in touch. I love you.” He came back, kissed her softly, and turned and left.

Mercy sank to the floor. She had messed things up, and she knew it. All her life, she said she didn’t care what people thought, and in some ways, she didn’t. But she did need to be the best at something, and this is what she had latched onto, and now this pathetic need to be morally superior may have cost her the best thing that ever happened to her. 

And who could she tell? Blaine and Kurt would be hurt, and she’s sure Blaine would be mad because she hurt Cooper. Her parents, well, she didn’t think she could talk to her parents about her sex life. They would probably be fine, but she didn’t know if she would be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter addresses some religious views. They are not mine, and I tried to write them as Mercedes may believe in this story. They may not reflect what some readers believe, or what some readers believe Mercedes would believe in canon. That's okay. I mean no offense to anyone.

Cooper spent two days away from the house, then came back. He knew they needed to talk, but knew it would be a really hard day. 

He let himself in the house, and found Mercy still in bed at noon. 

“Mercy? Hey, have you eaten or anything?”

“Coop? You’re here?”

“I am. We need to talk, but first, you have to eat. I brought some food.”

“You’re eating with me?”

“I am. We can talk after we eat.” He knew she wouldn’t eat otherwise.

He got her downstairs, and plated the food. She managed to eat some, and then said, “Okay, Coop, just say what you need to say. I know you have something to say.”

“I do. Mercy, I can’t be with you now. I’m so sorry, baby, but you’re ashamed of this, of us. I’ve done a lot of things that I’m embarrassed about, but shame is such a wasted emotion, Mercy. And this? This is a beautiful love, and we have nothing to be ashamed of, to hide. I thought we were just not public because of the tabloids and paps, but I didn’t know you were ashamed of us.”

“I’m not, Cooper…”

“Does your team know? Your publicist, Karen?”

“No.”

“Didn’t she ask you to tell her so she could be prepared if anything ever hit the news?”

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you tell her?”

“I don’t know.”

“I think you do know. My team knows. All of them. They’ve known since the beginning.”

“Great, so you’re better at this than I am. I suck.”

“Mercy, I think you need to figure out what you’re afraid of, why you don’t even want your friends to know. Sam was right. Your friends won’t tell anyone anything. You guys all have this incredible bond, like nothing I’ve ever seen before. You can trust them. I think you’re just afraid someone will say what you’re thinking, that this is somehow morally bad, that it’s shameful. They won’t, but you need to figure this out before we can be together. Mercy, God wouldn’t condemn this, and I think even you know that. You are the only one condemning this.”

Mercedes couldn’t refute that, and just sat and cried. Cooper hugged her. 

“I’m going to get some clothes now, and we can make arrangements for me to get the rest. Please know I love you, and I don’t want this to be permanent, but something has to change, baby.” He was crying, too. “I can’t stand even the thought of not being with you, but I can’t live like this, either,” he sobbed.

He hugged her for a few minutes, then got some clothes, and left. 

 

For two days, Mercy cried. Finally, she called her mother. Her mother was stunned.

“Mercy, my girl, you’ve been in an important relationship with a man for years and you haven’t told your friends because you thought they’d judge you? That doesn’t really sound like them.”

“Yes, but Cooper was married.”

“Didn’t you just tell me he was legally separated? Didn’t you tell me that it didn’t become physically intimate until his divorce was final? And none of that is my business, truly, but it means that you weren’t sneaking around as the other woman. Even if you were, that’s a decision you make using your intelligence, conscience, faith, and beliefs, and not something your father and I, or your friends, get a say in now at this stage in your life. I don’t understand any of this. You are using them as a front for your shame. Your faith is my faith, and it doesn’t espouse shame, Mercy, for yourself or anyone else.” Her mother was gentle, but firm on this, as it broke her heart to hear her daughter hurting so much.

“But Mama, I was always the good girl, the one waiting for marriage, the one who didn’t do anything wrong. Now I’m living with a man who was married when we got together, and…”

“Mercy girl, I love you, but shut up. I’m sorry if I had anything to do with making you feel like you needed to always be the good girl, because that’s not humanly possible. You made the decision to wait until you were married to have sex when you were a little girl. It’s a valid and laudable decision for many, and I admire those who maintain that until they marry. It’s okay if you change that, though. 

It’s not a bad thing to live with the man you live outside of marriage, per se. Some will tell you it goes against what the scriptures say, and that’s fine for them, but what matters is what is in your heart, and in Cooper’s heart. Mercy, is he your man, your love of your life?”

“Yes, Mama, he is. Oh god, he really is.”

“Then do what you need to do to lose your shame. God doesn’t want this for you.”

 

So Mercy did what she does when she needs to feel peace. She went to church. She prayed. She sang. 

When this wasn’t helping, she decided to get some help.

She called her pastor, and asked for a referral. It was important to her that her therapist be someone who shared her faith, and was also trained and licensed to be a therapist. Her pastor had a name immediately, and wished her well, and prayed with her.

When Mercy first met with her therapist, Sandra Collins, a tall woman with dreads who also wore a cross, Mercy was immediately at ease. Sandra set some boundaries right away.

“Mercedes, I won’t pretend to not know who you are,” she laughed.” “Of course I do. I love your music, and have seen you on some TV shows. However, you aren’t the first famous person I’ve counseled. As with all my clients, everything you tell me stays confidential, as laws and ethics bind me. Do you have any questions about that?” 

“No, I signed all the HIPAA and confidentiality papers already, thanks.”

“Great, so tell me what brings you to therapy.”

And Mercy just broke. 

She sobbed her way through the telling of meeting Cooper again, their relationship, Sam appearing at her door, and the ultimate ending of her relationship with Cooper. She explained her feelings of shame, of feeling like she had failed at being “good”, at being moral, and how she had made Cooper feel bad, and he left.

“Mercedes, God doesn’t want us to feel shame. Some may argue about that, and that’s fine. I don’t believe that, at least not here. We aren’t talking about murder, or child abuse, or some other heinous crime. You fell in love as an adult. We will work together so you can let go of the shame in such a beautiful thing.”

 

Mercy worked, too. Over the next several months, she worked hard on feeling better about herself, to find self-esteem from within, and not from others validating her, which ultimately, Sandra had helped her see she was doing. It wasn’t easy, and some of it was very painful, but it was helping, and Mercy was letting go.

She hadn’t spoken to Cooper, though, and didn’t know how to approach him. She didn’t know if he still wanted her, or if he had moved on. She had started searching tabloid sites looking for mention of him, to see if he was on dates, and never found anything.

He had made another movie, though, and word was that it was amazing. There was Oscar buzz all around him, and she was so proud of him, and happy for him. She was heartbroken that she wasn’t there to celebrate with him.

 

One day, after a meeting, she decided to get food, and went to the “fancy Thai place” she and Cooper used to get delivered for their special days. Their new house, well, her new house, was outside it’s delivery route now, and she hadn’t had it in a long time.

She walked in, and approached the counter to wait her turn in line. A minute later, she heard a gasp, and a voice say, “Mercy” behind her.

She whipped around and saw Cooper.

“Cooper,” she whispered. 

She wanted so badly to hug him, kiss him. She couldn’t, though, and not because they were in public, but because she didn’t know if he’d reject her touch.

Cooper looked at her, and breathed her in. Oh how he’d missed her. She was beautiful, and he wanted to hold her and never let her go, but he was the one who said they couldn’t be together, so he held back.

She recovered first, and said, “How are you?”

“Um, I’m okay. How are you?”

“I’m better. Are you eating here, or taking out?” She wondered if maybe they could have lunch.

“I could do either.” Yes, he wanted to spend time with her.

“Want to eat here?”

“Sure.”

They moved to the hostess stand, and got seated in a booth. Their server came and took their drink order, and left.

“Congratulations on your movie, Cooper. I’ve heard great things about it, and about you. It sounds like Oscar time,” Mercy said.

“Thanks. It was really amazing, but we’ll see about the Oscar. You know how that goes.” Yes, it was amazing, but it sucked not being able to share it with you, he thought.

Their drinks arrived, and they placed their orders. Both ordered the same as they used to, bringing a sad, nostalgic feeling to them both.

“So how are you, Mercy?”

“I meant it when I said I’m better. I’ve been going to therapy.”

“Therapy? Really? What led you to that?”

“Losing you. It broke me.” She noticed tears forming in his eyes. “Well, and losing me. I used to believe in things because they were what I believed in, not because they made me feel better than others. My faith strengthened me, and gave me hope, and somehow it became something I used to make myself feel better than others.”

“Oh baby.”

“I have a great counselor, a Christian counselor, who is really helping me. I’m so sorry that I ever felt shame about our love, and how we expressed it. I’m so sorry that I ever made you feel like I was ashamed of you. I think you’re amazing, and my feelings weren’t about you, but about myself, and some insane standards I had set for myself.”

“Wow, your counselor sounds amazing.”

“She is. Do you want to meet her?”

“You mean like attend a session with you?”

“Yes, I can’t imagine you can just forgive me, and we can get back together, and have everything be perfect. Oh um, assuming you are still free, and want to get back together…”

At that moment, the server brought their food, and started making a bit of small talk about the beautiful weather outside. Yeah, yeah, gorgeous day, who cared? There was a cliffhanger at this table, and no, we don’t need anything else right now, thanks.

Finally, their server left.

“Mercy, I love you. No, I’m not with anyone else. No, I haven’t dated anyone else. I want you, only you. I can’t imagine being with anyone else. Yes, I’d love to meet your counselor, in a session, or six, or over dinner, or whatever it takes. I feel like I can breathe again just sitting here with you. Call the woman and make the appointment.”

Mercy started to cry. “I love you, too, Cooper. I’m so glad you wanted fancy Thai food today.”

He laughed. “Me too, baby. I don’t know why I wanted it today, but something made me come in, and I’m so glad I did.”

 

She found out he’d been renting a small one-bedroom apartment on a monthly basis, and hated it. He found out that she hadn’t changed anything in their house.

She called Sandra, who could see them that afternoon, if they were free. They were free.

Sandra helped Cooper understand how Mercy was feeling, and the progress she’d made in the months of therapy. Cooper was amazed at how hard she’d worked. 

Cooper asked about telling her friends, and Sandra said that she felt they needed to make sure the relationship was stable first. The most important thing here was not telling her friends, but making sure that the reason for not telling her friends had been worked through, and Sandra felt they had made great progress on that.

She also recommended taking things slowly, and not have Cooper move back in tonight, and they laughed. Of course, they wanted that, but knew this may take a bit of time. They left with thanks, and Mercy said she’d see her next week.

 

The next few months flew by, and Mercy and Cooper dated. They went back to the basics of their relationship, and like they had when they first met, they dated at either her house, or his apartment. Cooper met with Mercy and Sandra again, and finally, they felt ready for Cooper to move back in.

The day that happened was exciting, not just because they were back together, but because Oscar noms had been announced, and Cooper was nominated for Best Actor. He was thrilled, and already told Mercy she was going to be his date.

“I don’t give one fuck what people say, because I am not going to this without you. You don’t go with me, I don’t go at all.”

“Well, then I guess I’m going.”

 

Cooper won the Oscar. His name was called, and he was stunned. Mercy had to push him up to go get his award. He hugged her and kissed her quickly, and Mercy quickly wondered what people would say, then didn’t care.

He accepted the statue, and then started speaking. 

“Oh my god, I won an Oscar!” Everyone laughed. “Wow, and in such esteemed company. I never thought I’d win with the fine actors in my category. I need to thank Quentin Tarantino for giving me a chance with this movie, and my entire team for always being so supportive. I couldn’t do any of this without you.

Thanks to my parents, and to my brother, Blaine, who convinced me I could pull this off. Thanks to Kurt, his husband, for being cynical enough to make me want to prove you wrong.” Everyone laughed again.

“A final thanks to Mercy. You are just simply the best, and I love you. Thanks everyone!”

He walked off the stage, and the camera panned to Mercy, who was smiling and crying, so happy for him.

In Lima and New York, and households across the country, those that didn’t know about their relationship assumed they were just good friends, remembering the Jimmy Kimmel show years ago. 

Sam watched, and was happy she was happy. Some of their other friends thought it odd, but since so many hadn’t talked to her in so long, they were really just sad and missed her, rather than caring if she and Cooper Anderson were together.

Even the paparazzi didn’t blink, missing the story entirely.

It was eye-opening for Mercy. She had no doubts that if the media found out they were together that some would bring the hate, if for no other reason than they were a mixed-race couple, but Cooper was now an Oscar winner, and no one was buzzing.

 

A few months later, Cooper proposed. Mercy accepted happily, and called her parents right away, then they called Blaine and Kurt. Blaine and Kurt were happy for them, but Kurt’s question left Mercy with some things to work out.

“When’s the big day?”

She’d told him, honestly, that they hadn’t planned anything yet, but after hanging up with them, she told Cooper it wouldn’t feel right to get married in secret, without her friends at least knowing, if they were even still her friends. She just needed to find a way to let them know.

A week later, they got an invitation in the mail to the 10th anniversary party for Blaine and Kurt, and Brittany and Santana, and Mercy had an idea. She called Kurt to make sure it would be okay with him, and his response was immediate.

“Mercy, please. Of course you can announce it there. Please do. This party wouldn’t be any kind of party without some drama, so bring it, and it’s about damned time.”

Well, Mercy thought, it is about time. She’d wasted so much of it, but she learned so much in the time since that it wasn’t all bad, and in the end, she and Cooper figured things out. 

So yes, she’d bring it, and bring herself, back to her friends. She couldn’t wait for the party now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a final part of the series after some other couples are done, and it will reveal what happens at the party.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song [I Found You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oTLAEI9seMY) by Alabama Shakes. Give it a listen.


End file.
